


I will destroy you

by tigragrece



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Not Beta Read, fight with words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since many years it's hot betwwen Sebastian & Fernando where they have to fight on the track but it's also hot after the race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will destroy you

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

POV Fernando

This is quite a few years that I'm in battle with Sebastian on the track and a lot of people told me after the race that he often he yells after our collisions or our Overtake but it's just the race.  
  
So after one race, Sebastian has come to see me and tell me **"What is it that has happened on the track, you almost get the two of us out !"**  
  
 **"It's you who failed to get us out"** my answer to him  
  
This season we are in a fight on the track because we are generally one after the other, because we are not the first driver, we fight for keeping our place or for win one place and after every end of a race, he comes to see me and we argue.

**" I will come to the end and i will may cling and destroy your card, and you will not be in the middle. I will destroy you."**

Our fight is like that for years where we have harsh words, sometimes I let him talk for that he unloads everything he has to say about us and generally after he is calm.

When he is calm, he kisses me furiously and ferociously, we have given an appointment with one of our room in the night. It's was like this every weekend. 

When Sebastian arrives in the room, we kissed and he tells me **"When I say that I will destroy you, it's on the bed."**  
  
 **"Maybe it's me who will destroy you on the bed"** and we smiled to each other  
  
We spend the night together where every time we fight while kissing for see who will be on top, generally we had bruises and lovebites at the end. 

Our relationship has been like this for many years and I don't think sometimes will change, because we like this.

**END**


End file.
